voices_from_the_deepfandomcom-20200214-history
Rook Haven
Rook Haven was a small hamlet located around 7 hours East of the Stockades. The party arrived at the village after leaving Johsin Cottage, and was confronted by a strange armed man. The man claimed to be Berethor's replacement as the guard of the village. He let the party through after some suspicion. The party spoke to the village elder who told them the tale of Johsin Cottage, and how the only child of the family there had come to the village many years ago to report the death of his family, before fleeing North to attempt to find answers. The village elder was shocked that the Stockades existed, having heard rumours of it's existence but never wanting to look himself. He mentioned a threatening figure with a snowflake symbol matching the one on the cultists in the Stockades, that had come and left the village very recently. Before more information could be given however, he wanted the party to deal with a problem at a nearby cave. Mordai and Nefelion checked a nearby house and found a young boy carrying firewood inside. Mordai and Nefelion helped carry the rest of the wood inside, and Mordai asked the boy's mother if she had any interesting tales or stories to tell. She said she may have one, but it would have to wait until the storm died down a bit, as she had work to do that the storm could potentially ruin. The party checked the local Inn after agreeing to the village elder's request. During this, they heard shouting outside, and came out to find a heated discussion between Berethor and the elder. The elder explained Berethor had asked where his wife was, and that his wife had disappeared en route to a city to the North at least a year ago. Berethor had stormed off North before the rest of the party could catch up to him. Shortly after this, the Elder introduced the party to Philberto, a halfling mercenary, and he joined the party as they left to sort out the mystery of the nearby cave. When they returned, the elder informed them that the robed man had been searching for a shrine or temple to the goddess Sune. He had told the figure under the threat of his life, that a man at a nearby "moving town" may have the information, and the figure left. He gave the party a piece of parchment with a schedule as to where the town usually stays in the surrounding area, before suggesting they stay the night at the Inn. The party did so, and were informed by the barkeep that Hadhod had indeed made it to the village and rented a room upstairs. Mordai noticed a strange man in the corner of the room who was watching the party intently. As Nefelion came into the inn, the man looked both pleased and surprised, and got up to leave. Mordai stopped him, and asked him about his interest in the kobold, and why he was leaving. The man told Mordai he was just surprised to see a friendly kobold in the middle of a village, and that he'd rested long enough and had a delivery to make. Mordai thought the man was being truthful and saw no reason to interrogate or start a fight with him, and so the man left the inn. The party rented a room, with Mordai and Nefelion sharing, and rested for the night.